dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Amsel
Morgan Amsel is a character in Id☆DC. She is a short-tempered Junior who participates in the drama program. Her link is Melissa Brown. Appearance Lucid Morgan has short dark brown hair that only goes an inch below her ears, She's white, and while not pale, one can tell she doesn't get much sunlight. She has a diamond face type and thin lips. She has green eyes and average thickness of eyebrows. She is an A-cup with a thin body, not anorexic mind you, but she could use a burger or two. She has a wardrobe of long-sleeve shirts with no designs that all look the same other than their color. There's a few T-shirts in there, but she prefers to go with her long-sleeves and blue jeans. She wears some old black Nike shoes that shes had for about a year. Id Upon entering the Id, Morgan sports Melissa Brown's iconic hat. Her jeans transform into black pants and whatever shirt she is wearing is converted into (To her displeasure) a long-sleeved collard shirt with a black tie, donned with a much more shiny version of the iconic German cross. Worst of all however, she gains a solid black armband made of small tentacles with a glowing white swastika. Talents and Abilities Are they a master painter? Do they dabble in dancing? Is this person the next Mozart? Here's where you list their MLG skills. Id Specific Talents, abilities, or boosted versions of their lucid talents that come about from being in the Id. Personality Morgan often expects the worst and has a short temper, but does her best to suppress both of these attributes in her efforts in pursuing friendship. She expresses few negative emotions save for anger, which can blow up very quickly if her buttons are pushed. She emanates sarcasm and spite, and enjoys a bit of dark humor now and then. She is impatient, and can be seen tapping her fingers absentmindedly if kept waiting for too long. Morgan is not afraid to push things to their limit. Though she fears consequences, the risk vs reward is usually worth it from her perspective. Pre-Id Biography Morgan was born in March 2nd, 1999. Her mother was born in New York City, while her father moved to America from Germany. Her entire life until now she has lived in the Lower East Side due to the low amount of funds available to her family. Ironically, Morgan's father is an anti-semite when the Lower East Side is known for its Jewish community She grew up without many friends in school and sometimes made fun of for not having the newest this or that. She also led a rather uneventful life up until she was about 14 when her family scrounged up the money to go to the aquarium, giving the ocean world a special place in her heart. She recently got a part time job at a hotel not far from her family's apartment where she works as a maid. She saves most of her earnings, spending it only on food for her fish, and if the family gets in a tight spot for bills and the such. Her father was strict in earlier days, but his resolve as faded as he works the unhappy job of a janitor at the same school Morgan currently attends. Her mother works late shifts at Hooters. She had gotten her link with Melissa Brown before the roleplay had started, with the two constantly at each others' throats over the pettiest of things. Biography And now what have they gone through since being introduced? Trivia * I * Love * Trivia LV 1-10= - Lv 2 = - Lv 3 = - Lv 4 = - Lv 5 = - Lv 6 = - Lv 7 = - Lv 8 = - Lv 9 = - Lv 10 = }} |-| LV 11-20= - Lv 12 = - Lv 13 = - Lv 14 = - Lv 15 = - Lv 16 = - Lv 17 = - Lv 18 = - Lv 19 = - Lv 20 = }} |-| LV 21-30= - Lv 22 = - Lv 23 = - Lv 24 = - Lv 25 = - Lv 26 = - Lv 27 = - Lv 28 = - Lv 29 = - Lv 30 = }} |-| LV 31-40= - Lv 32 = - Lv 33 = - Lv 34 = - Lv 35 = - Lv 36 = - Lv 37 = - Lv 38 = - Lv 39 = - Lv 40 = }} |-| LV 41-50= - Lv 42 = - Lv 43 = - Lv 44 = - Lv 45 = - Lv 46 = - Lv 47 = - Lv 48 = - Lv 49 = - Lv 50 = }} |-| LV 51-60= - Lv 52 = - Lv 53 = - Lv 54 = - Lv 55 = - Lv 56 = - Lv 57 = - Lv 58 = - Lv 59 = - Lv 60 = }} |-| LV 61-70= - Lv 62 = - Lv 63 = - Lv 64 = - Lv 65 = - Lv 66 = - Lv 67 = - Lv 68 = - Lv 69 = - Lv 70 = }} |-| LV 71-80= - Lv 72 = - Lv 73 = - Lv 74 = - Lv 75 = - Lv 76 = - Lv 77 = - Lv 78 = - Lv 79 = - Lv 80 = }} |-| LV 81-90= - Lv 82 = - Lv 83 = - Lv 84 = - Lv 85 = - Lv 86 = - Lv 87 = - Lv 88 = - Lv 89 = - Lv 90 = }} |-| LV 91-100= - Lv 92 = - Lv 93 = - Lv 94 = - Lv 95 = - Lv 96 = - Lv 97 = - Lv 98 = - Lv 99 = - Lv 100 = }} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Female Category:Juniors Category:Id☆DC